Smallville: Rabid
"Rabid" is the third episode of season nine of the superhero teen-drama series Smallville and the 177th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Rohl with a script written by Jordan Hawley. It first aired on the CW Network on October 9th, 2009. In this episode, its all about the zombies! Fighting for truth, justice and the American way don't add up to a hill of crap when all of your loved ones are being turned into slavering flesh-eaters. Synopsis Cast Principal cast * Tom Welling as Clark Kent * Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan * Erica Durance as Lois Lane * Cassidy Freeman as Tess Mercer * Callum Blue as Zod * Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen Guest Stars * Alessandro Juliani as Doctor Emil Hamilton * Cameron Bancroft as Doctor Coats * Stephen Lobo as Randall Brady * Mike Dopud as Security guard George Co-Stars * Jody Thompson as Police officer * Rikki Gagne as Daily Planet zombie * Shaughnessy Redden as Doctor * Julie Krol as Office worker * Jackie Micallef as Zombie Notes & Trivia * Smallville was developed for television by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. The character of Superman was created by writer Jerry Siegel and artist Joe Shuster. * This episode is production code number 3X5253. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on E4 on June 8th, 2010. * This episode is included on disc one of the Smallville: The Complete Ninth Season DVD collection, which was released by Warner Home Video on September 7th, 2010. It has also been made available on the Smallville: The Complete Series DVD boxset collection. * This is the 67th episode of the series to air on the CW Network. * Executive producer Brian Wayne Peterson is credited as Brian Peterson in this episode. * Executive producer Michael Tollin is credited as Mike Tollin in this episode. * Director Mike Rohl is credited as Michael Rohl in this episode. * All of the regularly billed cast members for this season make an appearance in this episode. * This is the eleventh episode of Smallville directed by Michael Rohl. He directs fifteen episodes of the series in total. * This is the first episode of Smallville written by Jordan Hawley. Jordan writes five episodes of the series in total. Allusions * The title of this episode may be a reference to the 1977 horror film Rabid by director David Cronenberg, which told the story of a young woman who becomes a bloodthirsty zombie who infects others after an experimental plastic surgery experience goes awry. * Oliver Queen makes reference to "Resident Evil" in this episode. Resident Evil, originally released in Japan as Bio Hazard, is a survival horror video game developed and released by Capcom originally for the Sony PlayStation in 1996. It was later ported for the Sega Saturn and Microsoft Windows platforms, and re-released for the Nintendo DS and onto the Sony PlayStation Network. * Lois Lane makes a reference to Cruella De Vil, who is the central antagonist from the Walt Disney Pictures animated feature 101 Dalmations, as well as the live-action feature film adaptation of the original movie. Quotes * Lois Lane: Don't you want to find out what made Cruella snap? .... * Clark Kent: Oliver. Is this your idea of fun now that you've hung up your bow? * Oliver Queen: Should have known it was you. Clark Kent - the king of buzzkill. You and your pet rock put on a hell of a barbecue although I had my money on Doomsday so... * Clark Kent: You can try and play it off as a joke but I know that the loss of Jimmy affected us both. * Oliver Queen: Well, I guess God's got a sick sense of humour. Oh, I'm sorry, shouldn't be taking your name in vain. .... * Clark Kent: It just doesn't make any sense. Tess is not the nervous-breakdown type. * Lois Lane: But she is the lying, cheating, scheming type. You keep enough secrets, they start to back up on your brain, Clark. Seriously, alien orbs? Now she's rambling about zombies. It all adds up to "C" for "crazy." .... * Emil Hamilton: Chloe, I couldn't help but notice that you practically jumped out of your chair when I came in here. I'd prefer that if there were no secrets between us. * Chloe Sullivan: Then you're in the wrong business. .... * Lois Lane: Oliver. what are you doing here? * Oliver Queen: I was looking for Tess when the whole building went "Resident Evil." .... * Chloe Sullivan: I'm not sure if you've noticed, but the people who are the worst at taking care of themselves are the ones the world actually needs the most. .... * Lois Lane: But I do remember seeing a whole new side of Clark Kent. * Clark Kent: Which side was that? * Lois Lane: I'll give you a hint. It stars with "H" and ends with "ero." See also External Links * * * * * * * * "Rabid" at the Smallville Wiki * * Smallville at the DCDP * * Smallville at Wikipedia * * * * Smallville at the Smallville Wiki ---- Category:2009/Episodes Category:October, 2009/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Experimental pages